bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cornfield/Strategies
This page contains tips/strategies for Cornfield. Tips Obstacles Given the high levels of obstruction posed by the crops of corn, it can be vital for surviving the game to prioritize the crops needed to be removed first and which to ignore. *Crops that cost 350$ to remove are to the far left and right, vertically in the middle of the map. These are good to open up early on, as they are the cheapest to uncover, as well as each having their own different utilities. The leftwards is more useful for general offensive towers, while the rightward one is highly valuable for Spike Factories or Banana Farms. *Crops that cost 500$ to remove are located in the four corners of the map. At half or even a third of the cost of the more costly plots to clear, these can be seen as more specialized variants of the 350$ tier plots, with greater proximity to the entrance and exit or to open up awkward spots for offensive towers in favor for building Banana Farms. *Crops that cost 700$ to remove are located immediately below the free plot, as well as between the first and second vertical chutes of the bloon path. These can help to establish a greater core defense rather than unlock useful openings between existing crops. The best to clear out of all of these is likely the one beneath the 1000$ plot with the scarecrow, as it can help open up the sight-lines for towers with high range on the free plot, as well as being a generally good offensive position for close range towers like Bomb Shooters or Druids. *Crops that cost 1000$ to remove are located immediately upwards and leftwards of the initial free plot, as well as leftwards of the bottom right corner plot. At the typical cost for obstructive objects, these are some of the more extraneous plots to unlock given their rather awkward positioning and general lack of use other than more space for towers when other plots are filled. The best to unlock is the one holding the scarecrow, as it allows high range targets from the free plot be able to reach the first vertical chute of the path. *The final crop costs 1500$, located between the third and fourth vertical chutes of the bloon path. For its high cost, removal of this object brings the largest plot available in a single purchase, as well as eliminating a large object to allow ranged towers from the sides or middle to reach both the second and third chutes with ease. **Of all of these, those below 700$ are generally cost efficient and open up enough area for proper offensives to be placed. **The 700$ and two 1000$ plots on the top and bottom of the map are highly recommended to be purchased last, or even ignored due to their lack of important range gains when unlocked. This can save 2700$ of the map's total obstacle removal cost, close to 30% of the actual total 9300$ needed to clear all. **If trying to utilized high range units, purchase of the 1500$ plot or the 700$ and 1000$ to unlock the first and fourth vertical chutes is imperative. ***Between the two, the 1500$ plot is more cost efficient in saving 200$ for an extra chute, but spending that extra 200$ allows for a more bloon dense area to be covered. Reverse mode makes the 1500$ plot the one next to the entrance, making it the better option in that game mode comparatively. Towers and Heroes *Given the difficulty in utilizing high ranged towers when the crops are in the way, Sniper Monkey plays at a significant disadvantage in the early game when the player cannot afford to have those obstacles cleared. On the flipside, a fully cleared map allows the Sniper Monkey to see all of the bloon path, granting it a significant advantage in late game. **The same is applicable to the Super Monkey as well. *Some Magic Monkeys like Wizard Monkey or Ninja Monkey have abilities that let their shots home in to their next target, effectively avoiding some obstacles and increasing their range artificially. This can be very useful in trying to set up in the early game when unlocking plots can be difficult. Glaive Riccochet also imitates this effect, arguably to a better extent. **Druid also benefits from a remarkably short range, having little to no ill effect from the obstacles if placed properly. Druid of the Forest also helps to ignore obstacles all together and take out dangerous non-MOAB class bloons. *Towers that leave residue on the track that can grant pops can prove to be very helpful, as these types of attacks are generally effective independent of range, guaranteeing pops when direct attacks can be partially nullified. The Spike Factory, Caltrops for the Ninja Monkey and Acid Pool for the Alchemist are all good examples for this. *Of all the heroes, Obyn Greenfoot has one of the greatest advantages as a lone tower, as his ability to fire off Spirit Wolves can bypass the major issue in crops blocking shots and range, as well as promoting the use of Magic Monkeys with increased pierce. His abilities also secure pops when other direct offense is hindered by existing obstacles. On the flip side, his Nature's Ward Totems may be a slight disadvantage, since they take away space. **Quincy is also a good hero candidate for play in this map, as his arrow's ability to bound to other bloons also help to extent his range artificially, even around obstacles if needed. *Ultra-Juggernaut benefits extremely well on this map, provided that most of the corn patches do not become removed. This is because the bouncing juggernauts from Ultra Juggernaut are able to rehit bloons, and it can only do so if the juggernauts can ricochet from the corn patches. Combine a 5-2-0 Ultra-Jugg with a 4-0-2 Stronger Stimulant Alchemist, an Overclock, and a 3-2-0 Primary Training (which has Radar Scanner) for maximum destruction. This combo can solo most rounds except rounds with DDTs or BADs. Strategies TBA Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Strategies